


Bounce Back

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: When Dani complains about the week she'll have to spend alone when Pippa goes to Florida, Connor invites her to join her in LA instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheniamqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the people depicted herein and I make no actual claims about their actual lives. I made all of this up in my head, and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.

When Connor suggested to Dani she come visit her in LA, she had been thinking two things. One, Dani was a good friend and it had been way too long since they'd talked face to face. Connor had been heartbroken, and Dani had been incredibly busy over the last year and neither of those were states that leant themselves to making transatlantic visits to friends. The other, honestly a lot smaller, thought was that Dani was really, really pretty, and Connor loved the way she never seemed to stop laughing around her and maybe, just maybe, she had a tiny little crush on the girl. So sue her. Connor had a type, and tall brunettes with fluffy hair and cute accents were apparently it.

So. When they'd caught each other on skype and had an actual brief conversation before Dani fell asleep sitting up and Connor had to leave for another meeting, and Dani complained about the upcoming week she was going to have to spend alone as Pippa was going to Florida with her family ahead of their brief stint in LA, Connor invited her to come to LA early and stay with her.

“Really?” Dani had asked, as if the idea of Connor wanting her around for an extended amount of time was out of the realm of possibility.

Connor had laughed.

“Yeah, sure! It'll be fun! I haven't seen you in ages! Come on, Dani,” she'd wheedled.

“I mean. Yeah, okay. I've got to check if I can get a flight. It's pretty last minute.”

“So check and then let me know!”

“Okay. Okay, I will,” Dani had said, with a little laugh, like this was completely ridiculous instead of a somewhat spontaneous trip to visit a friend, and then they'd hung up, because Connor had already been running slightly late. But while on the way she'd gotten a text with Dani's flight details and sent her back a string of thumbs up emojis and then a screenshot of her weather app, just to show off that LA winters were nothing like London ones.

Connor's first mistake had been to think that the crush she had on Dani was a small, insignificant thing. Something that meant she liked the way her hair fell over her forehead a little more than could be defended as aesthetic appreciation, and entertained one or two thoughts of kissing her late at night. But when Dani walked out into the airport, looking around for Connor, Connor suddenly had to catch her breath and re-evaluate.

Contrary to most people Connor knew, Dani didn't fly in sweats and a hoodie, but a full on Outfit. Black ankle-length skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a soft grey t-shirt and her signature black leather jacket thrown over her shoulders like a cape. She had her sunglasses on – probably to hide behind more than anything – and was clearly looking around, trying to find Connor. And for a moment, Connor wanted nothing more than to walk up to her, push up onto her tiptoes, wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her. Full on airport reunion style. Like they'd ever done it before.

Instead, she raised her arm and waved, giggling helplessly when a grin broke out on Dani's face as she recognised her. With Dani pulling her suitcase over and then dropping it in favour of wrapping Connor up of a tight hug, smelling like airplane but also like perfume, arms cold, but breasts warm where they pressed against Connor, she couldn't believe she'd ever thought this was only a small infatuation, barely more than attraction.

“Oh my god, I missed you,” Dani said, voice high-pitched with excitement.

Connor laughed and let the butterflies swoop around her belly.

“I've missed you too,” she said.

Maybe, she thought, it would wear off. Maybe it was just the shock of seeing her in person again.

By dinner, it had only gotten worse. Dani had changed into a pencil miniskirt, the likes of which Connor had never seen her wear. Connor barely made herself look away from the miles of leg it put on show, but honestly the half-sheer blouse she paired it with didn't make it any easier. At least Dani's face was as familiar as ever, with the same about chin length bob, though it was starting to curl a little in the humid, warm LA air.

“What?” Dani asked, obviously self-conscious, when she caught Connor looking.

Connor tried on a beaming grin. “You look very nice.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Whatever. LA's too warm for skinny jeans and jackets.”

It was, at that.

It was too warm the next morning, when Dani joined her for breakfast in pyjama shorts and a faded t-shirt. It was too warm when they went for froyo in matching denim shorts. It was definitely too warms when they ventured to the beach on the third day and Dani asked Connor to help her put sunscreen on her back.

Connor found herself in a perpetual state of anxious horniness – worried about being caught out by her friend, and somehow trapped in this elated bubble of how daring the whole week made her feel. She didn't see Dani often enough for them to have some sort of established rapport, but they were both touchy people, so they'd fallen into a kind of thing where touching went unquestioned. A hug good morning and good night and whenever they felt like it. Hands on arms and waists to guide each other. A brief kiss on a cheek as a thank you. Dani running her fingers through Connor's hair while they watched a movie.

It was amazing, and it was agonising.

And then, even worse, even _better_ , there were those moments when Connor could have sworn Dani was looking at her the same way she was looking at Dani. When she thought she caught Dani's gaze stuck on the curve of her neck, or her lips. The line of her legs, or the swell of her ass, even.

“Hey,” Dani said, on their fourth evening together, three mojitos deep into chatting about any- and everything. “How are you?”

Connor laughed, because they'd done nothing but catch each other up on their respective lives over the past four days, but at the same time, this wasn't that question, she knew. This was a question that genuinely wondered about Connor's well-being.

“I'm… okay. I was really not okay for a long time, but I'm okay now. Getting there,” she said.

Dani hummed.

“That's good. You should be okay. Find a nice girl to hook up with and just --- live your life!” she said, raising her glass in a toast.

“Right,” Connor said, clinking their glasses together.

“Or, you know, a not-so-nice girl,” Dani added with a wink before she drained her glass.

Connor laughed.

“Are you saying I need rebound sex?” she asked.

“Yeah, everyone knows rebound sex is a vital step,” Dani said, setting her empty glass down on the table in front of them. They were curled up on the sofa together, Dani in soft cotton shorts and a top that wasn't quite cropped but rode up too far to be full length whenever she moved. It had those larger arm holes that exposed part of the side of her rib cage. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, something that Connor tried very hard not to notice.

“Is it?” Connor asked, feeling her insides start to shake when Dani blinked slowly, a teasing grin pulling at her lips.

“Yeah. You need to learn how to be open and intimate with someone again, and what better way to do that than by exposing your entire body to someone in a night of meaningless, intense sex?” she said. “Plus, orgasms. They're good for you. Trust me.”

“Um, well. If you say so,” Connor said, not sure about what was going on here.

Dani laughed.

“I definitely say so,” she said, putting her hand on Connor's thigh and squeezing a little as though to give her words extra emphasis.

“So, how do you suggest I, er, go about that?” Connor asked.

“Well, you're ridiculously fit, so going out and pointing at some girl in a bar should do the trick,” Dani said with a wink. “Or a friend would do, I suppose, if you have any friends like that.”

“I don't know,” Connor said, heart beating in her throat, “Do I have friends like that?”

Dani laughed her throaty laugh. “Well, I don't know, Connor. Do you?”

Connor swallowed and then decided to throw caution to the wind, leaning over Dani and pressing their mouths together in a kiss.

“Oh,” Dani said, instead of kissing her back. “Oh, you thought I meant--”

“Oh my god,” Connor said, flinching back and staring at Dani with wide eyes.

For a few terrifyingly long moments they only stared at each other.

Then--

“Fuck it, why not,” Dani said and leaned over to kiss Connor again.

“You're sure?” Connor asked, leaning away a little, needing the confirmation before she dove back in after the shock of her misunderstanding.

“So sure,” Dani promised, and wrapped a hand around the back of Connor's neck to pull her into a kiss.

This time, Connor let herself be lead.

She opened her mouth to Dani,  let their tongues rub together playfully, and tangled her own hands in Dani's hair. She let herself shudder when Dani's thumb rubbed over that particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and moaned when she did it again.

“Lie back for me,” Dani whispered, pushing her body into Connor's and leaning over her on the sofa when Connor did as she asked.

“You're so fit, you know that?” she asked, hands roaming over Connor's arms and stomach, over the thighs Dani was pushing apart to make a place for one of her own between them.

“Yeah?” Connor couldn't help asking, dizzy off the thought that she hadn't mistaken Dani's looks. That she, too, had enjoyed what she'd seen.

“Fuck, yes. It's ridiculous, have you seen yourself? You have actual abs, Connor, what the fuck?” Dani said, pushing up Connor's shirt and leaning down to kiss at said abs.

Connor felt the muscles there twitch under her touch and the tickle of her hair against the soft skin, and pulled Dani up for another kiss.

“'ve got nothing on your legs,” she said in between their lips, tangling their tongues back up together before Dani could say any thing. “Your legs are so fucking long.”

“Gangly, you mean.”

“Sexy as fuck, is what I mean,” Connor said, grabbing at Dani's thigh as if that were going to prove anything. “Fuck, I want to ride your thigh and get myself off that way. I think about that sometimes.”

Dani pressed her leg more firmly between Connor's own, rubbing at the junction of Connor's thighs.

“Yeah?” she asked. “Like this?”

“On top of you,” Connor said, then gasped when a particularly sharp burst of arousal shot through her.

“What if I want to get you off on my fingers though? Would that be okay?” Dani asked.

Connor couldn't nod fast enough.

“Anything,” she said, and then pulled Dani into a kiss again while she began to fumble with the zipper on Connor's shorts.

“Dangerous promise, that, Connor,” Dani teased. “I might ask to tie you up.”

“That's fine,” Connor grinned, delighted when Dani laughed into her neck a little before attaching her lips to the skin there as she shoved her hand down Connor's shorts. There wasn't much room for her to move that way, so Connor lifted her hips and reached down to push her shorts and underwear off at least a bit of the way.

“Maybe next time,” Dani mumbled, ducking her face further down so she could kiss at the swell of Connor's breasts that just peaked out over the low hemline of her top. Her fingers were rubbing at Connor's sex confidently, and Connor found all she could do was hold on to her shoulders and go along with it.

Dani mouthed at her chest and neck, bit at her nipple playfully over the top of her shirt, and then did it again, when Connor couldn't help the way her hips came up off the sofa at the senstation.

“Dani, fuck,” she said, because this was all building way too fast, and she was going to come in just a moment if Dani didn't get her fingers off her clit. “I'm gonna--”

“Yeah, do it. Then ride my thigh. We've got all night, Connor,” Dani murmured, moving her head back up by way of letting her mouth trail wet kisses up over Connor's neck, before she caught her mouth in one.

C onnor whined into her mouth, hand curled tightly into the soft fabric of Dani's top as she tumbled over the edge, hips twitching into and away from Dani's fingers, now that she'd come.

“You first, let me do you,” she panted then, pulling Dani's hand from between her legs. “Please.”

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Dani said, letting Connor push her onto her back and plaster herself along her side. Dani's soft cotton shorts came with drawstrings, so Connor undid those and unceremoniously pushed her hand down them, past the elastic of the waistband of her underwear to find her already wet.

“Oh, shit, did that turn you on?” she asked, almost in disbelief.

Dani laughed again and pulled her into another kiss before she answered.

“Obviously. Like I said, you're fit as fuck, and-- fuck--”

Whatever else she'd wanted to say was cut off by Connor's fingers pushing inside her, heel of her palm pressing down on her clit.

“Oh, yes, oh my god,” Dani breathed, spine bowing, grabbing at one of her own breasts like she couldn't think of anything else to hold on to.

Connor propped herself up on her free arm and watched. If she'd ever really thought about it, it wouldn't have been a surprise that Dani hardly seemed to keep still, body shifting and moving with every press and release, with every push and pull of Connor's fingers, as though an electric current was running through her. It was mesmerising to watch, and Connor rubbed her legs together against the renewed heat pooling between her thighs.

“Shit, Dani,” she breathed, leaning down and pushing Dani's shirt up over her breasts, pressing her mouth to one of them.

“Yes, yes, yes, like that, please,” Dani whined, hips moving, practically riding Connor's hand when her movements faltered for a moment, attention going back and forth between her own mouth and hand. She licked over the hard nub of Dani's nipple, wished she could get at both of them at the same time, then teased it with her teeth, earning herself a high-pitched gasp from Dani.

So she did it again, and again, and lifted back up onto her elbow when Dani's movement stilled and she came with a long, drawn-out moan on an exhalation that seemed to take all the tension out of her body as well.

“Bedroom?” Connor asked, instead of trying to hide how very much she wanted to keep this going.

Dani laughed.

“I did say we had all night, didn't I,” she said, and then pulled Connor into a kiss before allowing her to lead her to Connor's bed room.

She did promise Connor all night, and Connor intended to stick with that.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know "Connor" can be a girls' name? I did not. I didn't go with "Yazi" for Dan, because it always feels weird to rename them completely but cis girls would probably have cis girl names so I went for Danielle and Connor.
> 
> Come leave me prompts for Femmeslash February over on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
